


Breathless - A Malec drabble

by Fandom746



Series: Malec Drabbles [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom746/pseuds/Fandom746
Summary: "Im Magnus. Magnus Bane. And you are...?" The man said, extending his hand, and it was all Alec could do to shake it, still fighting for control and losing badly, still breathless."Alec." He whispered softly, unable to make his voice louder. His lungs screamed for breath, he still felt breathless.Another Malec drabble with the word prompt - breathless, featuring our dear Alexander and his first meeting with Magnus.Enjoy!
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926169
Kudos: 44





	Breathless - A Malec drabble

Alec was proud to state that he had always been completely in control of all his movements, and thoughts. He had perfected the art of appearing almost invisible if required. He always did what his parents wanted him to do, even if it forced him to always think of family name, and honour rather than of his own happiness.

However he also had a few moments where he couldnt seem to control himself, brief moments of lapse in his better judgement. One such lapse was on the day he had been oogling one of the French Shadowhunters, a slight boy of his own age, and had caught himself quickly before causing too much damage. Another was the time he had accidentally walked in on one of his tutors fighting with a dummy in the training room, and had been fascinated by the way those kicks and punches made his body look. In that incident too Alec had managed to catch himself just in time and had walked out before he had been noticed.

The day he finally noticed Jace in that way and felt insanely attracted to his parabatai, he knew immediately that it would be the worst mistake ever, and he strived hard to forget those feelings, lock them away behind thick walls. He only let Izzy through the walls, less by choice and more because Izzy tore through them too fast for him to put his defenses up.

But now, now Alec found himself facing a man in a shimmering red tuxedo, with a black bowtie with sequins embedded in it and a white shirt glowing brightly in the dim light. The man's black hair was set in spikes with its tips dyed in red. And now, it seemed as if Alec lost complete control on his thoughts. They came to a sluggish halt, and left Alec breathless and numb, unable to quite process what he was seeing.

"Im Magnus. Magnus Bane. And you are...?" The man said, extending his hand, and it was all Alec could do to shake it, still fighting for control and losing badly, still breathless.

"Alec." He whispered softly, unable to make his voice louder. His lungs screamed for breath, he still felt breathless.

"Alec. Breathe. Come on. Breathe in....and out.....once more..." Magnus coached him, and Alec automatically complied, the simple exercise allowing him to regain his control over his wayward thoughts, though his breath had not yet returned. He was worried now that it was probably permanently gone, flown out the window along with all the preaching his parents had given him about ' _controlling his homosexual urges'_.

"Better?" Magnus asked, and Alec nodded, face bright red with embarassment, almost the same red as Magnus's tuxedo. "Hey, dont worry about it. If i wasnt so experienced, i would have become breathless too. Look at you..." Magnus wolf whistled, and Alec laughed out loud suddenly. Magnus looked as if Christmas had arrived early.

"Beautiful." He muttered under his breath, then forced himself to get the next words out without trying to sound too desperate. "I have to go now, but maybe we can meet again? Call me?" Magnus muttered and wrote his phone number on Alec's arm, Alec freezing under his touch, still breathless as his mind focused on the feel of Magnus's hand against his taut forearm.

"Bye!" Magnus waved and sauntered off, and it was only after he had left that Alec managed to take a deep breath. 

But any time he thought back to Magnus's face, how his lips had curled gently into a perfect crescent, how his eyes had gleamed with amusement and joy, Alec became breathless once more. It was the first time he was feeling that way, the first time he was unable to control himself. And if he was true to himself, he knew that this feeling of breathlessness was something he enjoyed rather than feared. Alec made up his mind to call Magnus again as soon as possible. 

Why did anyone ever want to breathe? It was overrated anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Do leave kudos and comments along with a word prompt you would like me to try.


End file.
